


Widows and Wishes

by NasuraMolvelle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NasuraMolvelle/pseuds/NasuraMolvelle
Summary: Mercedes-Widow attack on Nicole and Waverly visits Nicole in the aftermath of 2x09





	Widows and Wishes

### Nicole Haught 

Nicole loves Waverly, of that she has no doubt. She was not sure that Waverly felt the same, and as the days past and the more she apologized and the angrier Waverly seemed, the more Nicole suspected Waverly did not return those feelings. Waverly's latest text only served to cast doubt on wether their relationship could recover. 

Waverly so consumed her thoughts, Nicole could not conceive of anyone else coming to her home so early in the morning. It was strange to see Mercedes Gardner at her doorstep, it was alarming to see her dressed as the lady in black who lead her to the Sandman demon who put the whole town to sleep.

As Mercedes lunged for her, Nicole turned and started to head to her service weapon sitting innocently on her kitchen counter. Mid-turn something heavy collided with her, claw like fingers digging into her sides. Nicole kicked and punched at her attacker. 

Suddenly, the widow leaned back and opened her mouth wide, Nicole took her chance and punched the widow in the throat. 

As the widow choked and coughed, Nicole kicked her off and climbed back to her feet and cleared the last few feet to the counter. Grabbing the gun, she pulled it from the holster and thumbed the safety off. 

By this time, Mercedes was back to her feet. "Silly girl. Your mortal gun won't kill me."

Nicole fired a round center of mass. The widow flinched and a spray of black blood stained her wood floor, but her opponent remained standing. As Mercedes takes a menacing step forward, Nicole proceeded to empty the entire clip into the oncoming woman. Again Nicole was tackled, but this time here head clipped in the counter as she was falling down. The whole world seemed hazy. Her head and neck throbbing in pain. All Nicole wanted to do was close her eyes and rest. Suddenly there was a weight on her chest, as if she were being crushed under stones. Nicole thought she could hear someone talking about the Earps, before she felt something tightening around her neck. Oh... how she missed Waverly... She missed her presence, her smile, how the world seemed brighter when they were together without all the drama that seemed to plague their relationship. Why even now, Nicole swears she could imagine her here now with her. Her voice. Her scent. Her touch. "Waves..." 

### Waverly Earp

Rosita was right. They really needed to clear things up. She had been avoiding the issue, pushing Nicole away in her hurt. And Waverly really needed to do something about that text message. She was slowly driving to Nicole's home, distracted with her worries regarding the conversation she was planning to have with Nicole. It seemed that all her mind could think about were the worst scenarios. It was a gun shot which drew her out of her dark thoughts, like ice water waking her from her slumber, jarring and send a rush of adrenaline through her veins. Not a second later, multiple gunshots echoed, and all in the direction of her destination. 

Filled with dread, Waverly stepped on the gas. Nicole's home was in now in sight, and it did not look promising. The door was ajar, something Waverly knew Nicole never did, mindful of her cat, Calamity Jane. With time to lose, Waverly exiting her jeep in a run, not bothering to turn off the engine or close the door. Even before making through the door, she could hear another voice, "You have the Earps to thank for this."

Inside, Mercedes Gardner, no a Widow was kneeling over Nicole with her hands wrapped around the taller woman's neck. Without even having to think about it, Waverly instinctively grabbed the umbrella Nicole like to keep by the door and rushed to the pair swinging the umbrella like a bat. "Get away from my girlfriend!" With a mighty crack, her improvised weapon struck Mercedes from behind. 

The widow rolled with the blow, climbed to her feet holding her head. "You can't stop me forever. Sooner or later, I'll finish what I started." The Gardner woman proceeded to exit through the back. And Waverly couldn't care more, as she rushed to Nicole's side. 

Nicole seemed totally out of it. "Nicole! Baby! Stay with me!" Waverly tried to cradle the redhead, and desperately tried to ignore what the sticky wetness in the woman's hair meant she was maneuvering the taller woman into a better position.

Nicole's lips were moving, as if struggling to get the words out. Waverly could barely hear her when Nicole murmured "Waves..." before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, I believe the rings showed the Homestead, but because of the danger of Peacemaker, the widow attacked Nicole to draw the Earps to the hospital and away from theie home so she can search it.


End file.
